A Change of Face
by Lady Feylene
Summary: OotP Spoilers. Remus is mildly bothered by Tonks' sudden abuse of her abilities. Tonks is mildly bothered by the fact that Remus is a bit old fashioned. (working title)


Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this, these characters are not mine.

Title: The Many Faces of Seduction

Author: Lady Feylene

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Warning: OotP spoilers

Summary: Tonks abuses her ability to change her appearance. Remus is confused, nervous, and vaguely disturbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks looked different.

She always looked different to some extent, but this morning she looked *very* different. Her facial features were generally the same, but her hair was long and jet black. And very curly. It looked as though it would be quite a bit of trouble to take care of really. And…not that Remus *noticed* on a regular basis, but she generally wasn't quite so endowed…

"Morning Remus!" Tonks said cheerily, sitting across from him.

"Are your eyes….violet?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Mmm-hmmm." Tonks batted her eyelashes, obviously showing off her lovely violet eyes.

"I see. Er…your hair is…"

"Like it?" she asked, running a hand through it. Halfway down it looked like her fingers got stuck, and she pulled them out with a grimace.

"It looks…rather hard to manage…" What had brought *this* on?

"Oh, well, it's not too bad," Tonks said with a shrug. 

"It doesn't tangle?"

"Um. A little bit." She frowned, and tucked a bit behind her ear. "But I was looking through Witch Weekly, and Celestina Warbeck was wearing her hair like this last month, and I thought it looked nice. You like Celestina, right?"

"She's a talented musician," Remus agreed. The conversation had certainly taken a sudden turn.

"I remember someone once said you liked her."

"Oh." 

Remus looked down at his plate. He wasn't sure where Tonks had gotten that shirt, but it was a tad too small…

"Well, who do you like?" Tonks pushed.

"Musicians?" What was her sudden interest in his musical taste.

"Or you know. Whatever."

That wasn't very clear at all. Lately Tonks' conversation skills had seemed to be close to nonexistent. He wondered what was wrong.

"I'm a fan of Ocyndra Ravner. Though I don't like her work when she was a part of 'Prophet Throb'."

"But 'Prohpet Throb' was her best stuff!" Tonks protested. "It was real, and gritty, and edgy! Her stuff now is so…so…"

"Spiritual? Transcendent? Haunting?" Remus offered. "She's a genius. The band was bringing her down."

"The band was the best thing that ever happened to her! Look at Nyn Dvis. She's *still* with 'Throb', and she's got a huge following. Bigger then Ocyndra."

"But only after she replaced all the band members," Remus pointed out. "And Ocynda is carrying on her career by herself, without the aid of four other people."

"Fine." Tonks rolled her eyes. "So who else?"

"Er…Gareth Hornby. 'Temple', Merryk White…"

"Merryk White? I like her stuff," Tonks said. "Some of it, anyway."

"She's been around for a while," Remus said. "Oh damn…it's getting late. I have to drop by Diagon Alley on an errand for Albus. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," Tonks said, giving a little giggle. Tonks didn't giggle. There was something odd about that girl….

***

Errands. Remus trudged towards Grimmauld place, bags full of packages. He hadn't *thought* it had been that much…

"Hello?" he called quietly, fumbling with the door handle. He was going to drop everything…

"Oh shit!" That would be Tonks. "Here…let me grab that…" two of the packages were taken out of his arms. He looked up at Tonks to thank her, and nearly dropped his load anyway.

He had thought she'd looked different that morning. Her hair was now shoulder length, sleek and shiny blond. It was shot through with red streaks, framing her face. Her eyes were bright blue, and her figure…well, that hadn't changed.

"Trying another new look?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Yeah…you like?"

"Er…it's…different…" He honestly preferred the old Tonks. The slightly plump, short haired, brown eyes Tonks. 

"But do you like it?" She looked a bit perturbed.

"Yes…" Which really meant no, but Remus wasn't in a position to argue much with her. Women tended to be *very* vengeful when angered. 

"Oh good!" Well, that seemed to please her at least. Remus sighed, wondering what had gotten into her. Well….Bill Weasley had been hanging around quite a bit…and he *was* coming for dinner…

Tonks fancied Bill. Well. That was….really not surprising, when Remus bothered to think about it. Bill was young, handsome, and a bit on the wild side. He was just the sort of bloke that would catch her eye…

//Honestly Remus, you sound jealous!// He shook his head, chastising himself. It wasn't as though he had any interest in a woman so many years younger then him. And one who was so vastly different then he was. And one who was charming, clever, endearing…

Oh dear.

He did fancy her a bit. Well, it was to be expected, he supposed. He wasn't in continuing contact with very many women. And Tonks had a very unique appeal. There was something honest and straightforward about her that drew him to her.

But it was nothing more then idle fancy. She had her eyes on Bill, and Remus was rather certain she'd attract his attention. Especially looking as she did…

"Knut for your thoughts?" 

"Oh! Tonks…" Remus smiled vaguely. "No, I was just thinking about dinner. Bill's dropping by, isn't he?"

"Uh…maybe. I don't really keep track." Tonks shrugged. Oh dear. She really shouldn't do that in that shirt. Was she…oh sweet Merlin she wasn't wearing a brassier…

"I see." This wasn't good. //Calm down Remus…it isn't as though she has anything you've never seen before. They are just breasts. There is nothing spectacular about breasts. You see breasts every day…//

But not like that. Not firm, rounded, high set breasts. Actually, on further study, they looked a bit…unnatural. They were too high, and too round. Not that it wasn't conventionally pleasing, but it was a bit unsettling.

"Remus?"

"Pardon?" Oh dear. He had been staring, hadn't he? Yes, he had. He'd been staring at her breasts. That simply wasn't *done*. 

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." Perhaps he hadn't been that obvious.

"You sure?"

"Er. Yes." Remus began sweating. He didn't know quite what to say. Something along the lines of 'you look anatomically incorrect' was certain to offend.

"Because you're…"

"I have to run to the loo."

In retrospect, it hadn't been the best of excuses. But it got him out of there, and quickly. He rushed to the loo, and closed the door behind him.

//You do *not* stare at Tonks' misplaced breasts.// He told himself firmly. //Regardless of how morbidly fascinating they are.//

He needed cold water. He splashed some on his face, and sat down on the toilet to collect his thoughts. And calm himself. 

After what he deemed a suitable amount of time, he returned downstairs.

Sweet Merlin, not again…

Flaming red hair, nearly down to her ankles. Flashing green eyes. She really was a romance novel cover gone wrong. And her breasts were still in the wrong place.

This was going to be a long night.

***

One week. One week of turning around and finding a different woman standing behind him, or sitting in the parlor, or running through the door. It was always the same. Flowing hair (that remained that way for a half an hour, tops) brilliant eyes and distressingly high breasts. All packaged in scanelously tight clothing. Even Molly had commented…

It had to stop.

"Remus…you're staring at me." Tonks crossed her arms and frowned. Oh merlin…she shouldn't cross her arms in that top…

"Er…"

"And you're not even staring at *me*. You're staring at me…"

"They're in the wrong place!" Remus wailed. "I'm sorry…I'm not staring because I find them attractive or enjoyable to look at, I am staring at them out of morbid fascination!"

"Out of *what*?"

"They're too high!" He knew he was heading for hell in a hand basket, but this had been a weak in coming. "It looks…have you *looked* at yourself, Tonks?"

"Yes."

"You have to realize you look…you don't look like yourself."

"That's the point!" Tonks snapped.

"Is it working?" Remus asked softly.

"What?"

"Are you attracting the attention of whomever you'd like to attract?"

"No."

"Then can you *please* go back to how you used to look?" Remus asked. "I'm sorry I just…you're my friend, Tonks. I am telling you this *because* of that. This…this isn't you."

"You said you liked them…"

"Well, yes. What else am I supposed to say? You're rather vicious when you're angry." Remus gave a small smile.

"You were supposed to be honest so I didn't keep making a fool out of myself! Do you have any idea how hard this!"-she yanked at her hip length auburn hair-"is to deal with? And how *heavy* these are?" She indicated her breasts.

"Then why?" Remus asked er again. "Why bother changing yourself? At least so drastically…"

"You said you liked it."

"Oh…?"

"You did. But it never seemed like you did…"

"Because I didn't," Remus told her. "Honestly…if whoever it is you fancy doesn't fancy you back for who you are, he's not worth it. Or she. Or…whatever." He wanted to cover every possibility. In this day and age, one just never knew.

"You're a real ninny, Remus," Tonks said. She scrunched up her face, and to Remus' immediate relief she morphed back to her old self. Short, spiky blonde hair, brown eyes and a curvy figure. But she still needed a brassier. Now more then ever. But at least they were in the right place now!

"I thought I was being helpful…" It was good advice, really. Or was he missing something quite obvious? 

"No." Tonks shook her head. "Is this better?"

"Much," he told her. "You're very attractive the way you are."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. But if she didn't go and put a brassier on he was going to have to hide in the loo again.

"Thanks." She smiled, and leaned forward. And then she kissed him. And she didn't pull away.

Oh. Dear. 

"You…?"

"Just don't say anything, okay?" She smiled, and laughed, and moved to sit next to him.

"I think I can manage that."

She snuggled up next to him, and he put an arm cautiously around her shoulders. She…fancied him. All along, she'd been fancying him. He hadn't had the slightest idea. Why she would want him was something he couldn't fathom, but…well, he wasn't going to complain.

And he supposed it wasn't that bad if she didn't put on a brassier after all.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
